


Hunger

by starlight_poprocks



Series: The Arcana [Smut] [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Come Eating, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dominant Asra (The Arcana), Edging, Established Relationship, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Master/Servant, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Reader is gender neutral, Selasi is mentioned, Self-Indulgent, Service Kink, Service Top, Vaginal Fingering, Wet Dream, brat taming, caught masturbating, i am insatiably horny for asra, let's play try to figure out the author's kinks, light choking?? very light, no beta we die like men, post-orgasm stimulation, reader is a sub/bottom, vaguely...., very light scent kink, you won't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23997265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_poprocks/pseuds/starlight_poprocks
Summary: Reader recalls a wet dream involving Asra and decides to take care of it.(reader is gender neutral and no gendered language is used)
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Asra (The Arcana)/Reader, Asra (The Arcana)/You
Series: The Arcana [Smut] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731907
Comments: 8
Kudos: 359





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> let's pretend this ISN'T over 7000 words...

You roll over, still half-asleep. Asra’s side of the bed is empty. You’re completely awake now. His absence was not unfamiliar. Painful, but not unfamiliar.

You can tell he left quietly. The blankets were hardly disturbed, as if he had simply disappeared. He often did just that. Your dream of warm, caramel hands caressing you with soft touches comes flooding back when you smell Asra on the pillows. It’s a sweet sandalwood, with a hint of cinnamon that makes your nose tickle. Your face flushes when you feel your stomach knot as the details of your dream come back entirely to you.

Your chest tightens. Asra was gone, likely on one of his mysterious journeys. There was no reason not to give yourself some sort of release. You rationalized it every time. It felt a bit devious, even wrong sometimes, doing it in the bed you shared.

As your cold hand travels down your midsection and under your clothes, you couldn’t help but fantasize. The memory of your dream took over. You wonder if he could smell it sometimes. Your scent, heavy on his side of the bed, warm and not where it was supposed to be.

You bite your lip. Your hands were cold, shocking against your sex. It was a sensation that never ceased to send chills down your spine. Impatiently, you kick off the thick layers of blankets. You couldn’t sleep without at least one, but now, they were just in the way.

No part of you was sleepy anymore. The ache is intense. You wanted it to be quick. _Needed_ it. You’re wetter than you expected. You blame it on Asra. Well, dream Asra. Your hips rock up into your skilled hand. A fog settles over your mind. You can only think of your release now. 

Clothes became a restraint quickly. In a moment like this, they served no use. In a matter of seconds, all your garments were thrown haphazardly to all parts of the room without so much as a care.

All your shame had gone out the window. You are alone. Exposed on the bed, breathing in Asra’s scent as you scoot from your side to his. You tell yourself to stay quiet. You were always good at that. You were guilty of waking up in the middle night, aching from a heated dream. And with Asra breathing softly beside you, you had gotten off without so much as a stir from him. It was a bit strange to be proud of such a thing.

Your slick makes the bed sheets damp. You make a mental note to change them once you’re done, lest Asra find out what you had done in your shared bed, but you quickly forget. You almost want him to find out. Almost.

The sound of the doorbell jingling snaps you from your pleasure. Asra would never open the shop while you were still asleep. It could only be him coming home. You hear him shrug off his hat and coat and hang it on the coat rack.

_Shit._

Your hand flies from your sex. It’s still wet. And you’re completely naked. You hear Asra shuffling downstairs. Panic sets in as your lust filled brain tries to map out the best course of action. You need clothes. Where are they?

 _Fuck, fuck fuck._ You can't find your underwear. Or shorts. You give up. You grab your pajama shirt, hoping its length will hide the fact it’s the only thing you have on. You wipe your hand on the back of the shirt, just as Asra enters the room.

He looks surprised to see you up. “I was hoping to…” He starts. He’s holding wrapped pumpkin bread behind his back. You can smell it. His eyes trail to the floor, following the mess of blankets strewn on the ground. His gaze finds your underwear on the floor, just at your feet. Then, he looks up at you. His expression is different. You know you’re caught when his shocked expression transforms into a sly one.

“I guess you’re not hungry for pumpkin bread, are you?” His voice is teasing. It drives you wild, even when he doesn't realize it. Or maybe he does.

Before you can even formulate an excuse, Asra’s hand is light against the bottom of your ass where it meets your thigh. You shiver. His other hand takes your wrist and brings your guilty hand to his lips. His kiss is soft, and hooded eyes meet yours. You know he tastes your slick on your hand.

His eyes are hungry now, too, but not for pumpkin bread either. It’s gone forgotten on the dresser, still wrapped.

“Do you always have fun without me?” He whispers into your palm. His nails dig into the soft skin of your thigh, and you have to stop yourself from melting into him.

“And if I do?” You mutter. You’re distracted by the kisses trailing up your arm.

Asra’s mouth is at your neck now. “Well, that wouldn't be fair, now would it?” His hand slides from your thigh slowly, giving you a moment to protest. You don’t. You push your hips towards him hungrily, and you can feel his lips smirk against your neck. His hand moves from groping your rear to gliding between your legs and you practically spread open for him.

Your dominant hand drops to his groin. It throbs at your touch through his pants, and you feel him groan against you. As you fondle his length through his pants, his mouth works wonders on your sensitive neck, trailing saliva and lovebites. Asra’s lazy fingers working circles on your sex disappear, and you let out a disappointed sigh.

“Patience,” he whispers. _No_ , you were about to say, but before you could get the word out, his fingers curl into your hair. He roams for a moment, combing through your locks. Then, his grip tightens and he tugs, pulling your head back to expose your throat. Your gasp is cut short when Asra’s teeth graze against the corner of your jaw.

Your palm goes flat against his crotch when he brings his soft lips down and sucks. Hard. A moan hitches in your throat. He continues to lay little claims on your neck and collarbones, pulling down the neck of your shirt to gain access. He’s trying to get you to make a noise; any noise. But you both know you’ve trained yourself to be quieter than a mouse when it comes to pleasure. It became a game for the two of you. One that Asra particularly enjoyed.

Your nails sink into the fabric of his pants. His teeth lightly pull at the skin on your neck, and you can't take it anymore. You tug at the collar of his shirt with a balled fist.

“Off…” you murmur, grinding your hips into his.

“Hm?” Asra’s lips quirk up against your neck. “What was that?” He nips again. “I didn’t catch that.”

You cup his cheek roughly. “Take it off,” you gasp as he tugs harder on your hair. “N- now.”

His mouth leaves your neck. His lavender eyes are cast in shadow. “You first.”

You grab the collar of your shirt and pull it over your head without hesitation. It’s tossed somewhere unimportant. His warm hands are on your exposed chest within seconds, gently guiding you to the bed, where he pushes you down. You land flat on your back, treated to a perfect show of Asra disrobing slowly, teasingly.

You sit up on your elbows, relishing it with impatience. He takes his time with the buttons, pretending to fumble. He just likes seeing the hunger flickering in your eyes back at him, like a ravenous creature watching its prey.

He keeps his necklace choker combo on. His sash and shirt are gone, and you’re growing irritated. Asra continues to wear a playfully oblivious smirk as he undoes his pants. They have barely hit the ground, still around his ankles, when you pull him down on top of you by the rope of his necklace.

He makes a surprised ‘ _mmf_ ’ noise as your lips smash together forcefully. He eases into the sudden kiss quickly. You keep one hand firmly gripped on the necklace, keeping him locked in place on top of you. The other hand is caught in his cloud of locks, scratching lightly at his scalp.

Asra is trying to keep it controlled. You’d much rather coax it out of him. You let go of his necklace to dig your nails into his back. He moans into your mouth, and you take the opportunity to seize control of the kiss. Your tongue sweeps in to taste every corner of his mouth like you’re starving. He nips at your bottom lip, and you dig your nails deeper into his back in response to the pleasurable, tiny sting of pain in your lip.

Asra pulls away, much to your disappointment, with a thin trail of saliva stretching between both of your lips. His thumb brushes your swollen, bottom lip. You fail to resist the temptation to suck his finger into your mouth lightly. His thumb moves across your tongue, and his eyes dance with mischief.

“You always look so lovely under me like this,” Asra murmurs, tracing the outline of your plump lip, red from his lovebites. Your heart leaps and your cheeks paint with color. Arousal pools in your core, and your restraint threatens to snap.

You slide your hand up his bare shoulder. “Tell me more,” you whisper.

Asra lifts your hand from his shoulder and kisses your wrist. “Always so eager,” he says, peppering kisses up to your neck. “Do you know what you do to me?”

His question goes unanswered, but you both already know you knew very well what you’re doing. Nothing else matters except having Asra to yourself.

Asra has always moved at an agonizing pace. Today is no different. His tongue is languid as he leaves sloppy, wet kisses up and down your neck, sucking softly at every sensitive spot.

“For- for someone who talks about what _I_ do to _you_ , you sure do go awful slow,” you stutter as his mouth finds a sweet spot at the base of your neck.

Asra’s mouth leaves your neck. His lips are puffy from his kisses, and his lidded amethyst eyes meet yours with a flicker of something devilish. Your heart races as you know what’s coming.

“I guess just I’ll have to demonstrate then,” Asra chuckles lowly. The hair on the back of your neck stands up as his warm breath tickles your neck. Then, teeth meet the sensitive, frenzy-kissed skin of your neck. You choke back a cry of surprise and pleasure.

Bruises in the shape of his teeth marks color your neck and down to your collarbones. He is at your chest now, one hand pressing to your hip while you tenderly melt into the feeling of his other hand in your hair. Your hands slide up and down his back, urging him closer to you. You feel his erection against your thigh, straining against the cloth of his boxers. You remove a hand from his back to reach for his cock, but as you make contact, Asra makes a show of pinning your wrists above your head.

“Someone’s greedy,” Asra groans. He leaves a love bite around a taut nipple. “You need to behave.”

“Make me.” It’s second nature at this point. You loved his punishments when you challenged him. You see a glimmer in his eyes and you know he’s fallen with you.

He tweaks your other nipple lightly with his teeth, but it was enough to elicit a desperate whimper from you. His free hand slides down your midsection to pinch at the soft skin of your inner thigh. You twist your hips, searching for his gratifying touch, but his hand is gone, and you hiss.

Asra leaves a trail of soft, wet kisses and bites down your torso. The marks flush purple and he kisses each one again with light, plush lips. You force your hips still as his mouth reaches between your thighs. The flesh is soon dotted with blossoming hickies, until finally, _finally_ , his tongue meets your sex.

You curl your fingers into his hair without thought and a pleased, heavy sigh escapes you. Asra stops for a moment to look up at you, drinking you in. You loop your fingers in the fluff in response, gentle, and extremely careful not to pull him closer, gods forbid he pull away again.

His tongue flicks against you, and you tighten your grip on his locks to prevent yourself from shoving your hips up to his mouth. He lifts one leg and your calf rests on his shoulder, allowing him better access.

Asra mouths at the flesh of your inner thigh, and your hips buck impatiently. He watches you squirm for a moment, then he tsks you, and he’s toying with your kiss-swollen lips again.

“If you break the rules, you don’t get rewarded,” Asra tuts, swiping his thumb across your bottom lip.

You bite down on it, looking up at him with fervency. You swallow the urge to beg. It’s far too early. Defiance sparks in your eyes, and Asra responds in kind by pinching a hard nipple with a little more force than usual. You stop a squeal from leaving your throat.

He kisses down your torso again, softer, and all the more slower. You sink your nails into his shoulder, but he does not falter. You keen your foot against his back, your calf still hoisted up on his shoulder. You curl your toes when he sucks a hickey up onto your inner thigh.

A golden-brown hand comes down to hold your hips in place. It’s a bit rough, and you want to complain, but there was no use in protesting something you enjoyed immensely.

Asra’s tongue wet his lips, licking them slowly with a glint in his eye. You grimace, he grins a cat-like smirk. You grip the bed sheets with your free hand and lightly pull at Asra’s hair with the other. He leans into your touch with closed eyes.

His hand squeezes the soft flesh of your thigh and pushes it up. You’re practically sopping for him, and he knows it. His tongue swipes across his lips and you see him bite his bottom lip as if he’s starving. You wiggle your toes in anticipation, and Asra leans down to begin his feast.

Your sex throbs against his warm tongue, the tip flicking out to taste test you. You have to ball the sheets in your fist to keep from making any noise. Your heart thrums in your chest, and you almost regret challenging him.

You relax your grip in Asra’s hair when his tongue licks long strides against you. He tilts his head slightly, tongue still in place, to fix you with his gaze.

“You’re doing so good,” he cooes. “You’re going to keep behaving, aren’t you?” His nails gently scrape your sides and it makes you tremble.

You have yet to break. “Well…” you trail off. “I guess we’ll see.”

An amused huff escapes his nose, and his eyes darken a smidge. “If you want to cum, I think you will.” His middle finger probes your entrance. “You know, I don't think you’re taking this seriously enough.” His eyes dart down in contemplation. “Until you do…” his finger is gone from where you want it. “You won’t get this.”

Your head falls back onto the pillows. You won’t give in. Not just yet. Not so soon. He waits for you to beg, and when you don't, you’re thankful he puts his mouth back where it belongs.

“You like when I edge you, don't you?” Asra growls. “You _want_ me to break you.” You lift your hips a bit, and he forces them back down. “Not so fast.”

You chuckle softly, basking in the shadowed look he gives you when you do. “More,” you whisper, holding back the ‘ _please_ ’ you knew he expected.

“Oh?” He has the nerve to sound innocent. “Do you mean like this?” Asra’s mouth engulfs you in one fell swoop and you inhale sharply through your nose as he works his magic. You have half a mind to think he _is_ using magic, and then his teeth lightly nip a sweet spot, and you know he has memorized your body far too well.

Heat swims inside you. It’s taking everything in you to not squirm and let Asra know just how badly you want to give in. He already knows from the way you yank his snowy locks and from the way your heel pushes into his shoulder blade. But he will play the game as long as you do, and Asra is not the losing sort.

A cry escapes you before you can stop it. He’s hit the _perfect_ spot and your eyes roll back. For a moment, he gives in, tongue duty bound to pleasing you. And then, your hips stutter up into him instinctively, and his mouth is gone. You are vocal with your disappointment.

“Oh, were you close?” Asra croons. His lips glisten with your slick, and he comes up to pepper your neck with little pecks. “You’re so cute when you’re frustrated.”

He edges you a second time. His mouth is gone from you once you show the slightest sign of reaching climax, and you’re left thrusting into the air for anything. He’s enjoying your torture too much, and you want to strangle him. So you do just that.

White-knuckled hands meet the cold gold of his choker when he leans to kiss you. You tug on his teardrop necklace. “Stop it,” you hiss.

Asra smirks, and you don’t realize the weight of your demand. “Make me.” Oh, to use your own bratty words against you.

He starts his process anew. The third time, he’s even slower. The sheets gripped by your annoyed hand are damp with sweat now. They’re creased from the folds of your clenched fist. The wave almost doesn’t approach you. It isn’t until Asra picks up his pace a bit do you feel the familiar feeling of a climax coming. Even when you’re able to remain absolutely still, he feels the increased tension between your legs. He waits for your high to cool down. You groan loudly.

It’s not until the sixth time you’re denied do you finally snap. The second cool air meets your sex in the absence of his mouth, you cry. You stretch your legs, and push your foot down onto his back.

“Please,” you whisper. It’s barely audible.

Asra’s soft hand cups your cheek. It’s far too gentle for the torture he’s just put you through. “Please what, love?” His thumb strokes your cheek and you lean into the touch, eager. “You need to be more specific.”

“You’re so mean,” you whine. “I’ll be good, just let me cum!”

Asra puts a hand behind his ear. “I’m afraid you’re still lacking manners, my love.”

A low half growl, half whine reverberates in your throat and you throw your head back. He’s patient, thumb brushing your cheek as he waits. Your last thread of patience is broken in two.

“Please, please,” you beg, squeezing his forearm. “I can be good, I swear. I’ll do anything, just _please_ let me cum.”

Satisfaction spreads across his face. Your mouth is met with a passionate kiss, biting and hot. His tongue overwhelms yours, and you melt under his dominance. You’re left breathless when he finally pulls away.

Asra licks his lips. “That’s all you needed to say.” He says it as if you’re _not_ a stubborn brat. As if he doesn't enjoy turning you into a pleading mess.

You cry out when he slips a finger in you, then a second. He takes your sex into his mouth and sucks at the same time he crooks his fingers inside of you.

You buck your hips up, forcing his mouth further onto you, and this time he does not reprimand you. Instead, he obliges, and his tongue and fingers speed up.

“Ple- ah, _ah_ \- please-” you gasp, breathing ragged. Forming words requires far too much thinking. “Please, master! Oh, please let me cum, master Asra! Please, please!” The title rolls off your tongue without thought, and you repeat it like a mantra accompanied by shameless begging.

Your words strike a match inside of Asra. You feel it in the way his tongue shifts tactics. His attention is focused on the sweetest, most sensitive spots on both your sex and inside of you. He’s nipping, licking, sucking; anything and everything to make your release a tsunami.

You’re sure to tangle your fingers in his hair when you’re close again. Red colors your skin and your chest rises and falls dramatically with every pulse you feel tense around his pumping mouth and fingers. You tug at his locks to get him to moan into you, and the vibration of it is what pushes you over the ledge you were teetering on.

You don't bother to stay quiet. Asra drinks in your cries and moans, insatiable eyes watching your expression contort with the relief of pleasure long denied. He’s sure to have you ride the wave of your climax long after it crests. His mouth and fingers don’t leave until you’re shaking, twitching from the intensity.

You whimper when a shock of overstimulation makes your thighs clench, and he relents. Your chest and forehead are shiny with a sheen of sweat. Asra brings his wicked mouth up to lock you in a fervid kiss, tongue pushing its way in to make you taste your own sweet he’s just licked up.

“So good,” Asra murmurs soft praises into your ear, teeth grazing your earlobe. “In fact, you did so well, I think you deserve another.”

You open your mouth to protest, but Asra presses a finger to your lips and purses them shut. His dominant hand sweeps down your stomach to stimulate your sex again. You let out a strangled whimper.

“Unless you’re going to use your safeword,” Asra tuts as you suck his finger. “I suggest you accept your prize.”

The sound of your racing heartbeat pounds in your ears. Asra’s movements are unrelenting, and his hands trace your trembling thighs. You arch your back into him and he indulges you with his tongue as he curls his fingers into you in an experienced ‘ _come hither_ ’ motion.

His cloudy locks are a curly, tangled mess in your fists. You have him on a short leash, moving with him as he both serves and tortures you. The tingling of overstimulation has been replaced with a blind, frustrated hunger for another orgasm.

You’re reduced to a whining, pleading, barely coherent mess when your climax approaches you. Your legs quake as Asra keeps his movements consistent in your sweetest spots. Your chest heaves as you try to steady your breathing, but Asra moves a hand from your thigh to twist a nipple between his fingers, and you’re panting.

Enthusiasm is clear in every one of Asra’s movements. He’s an expert- no, _master_ \- of your body and he knows it with every tremble that shook in your hips. You shove his head down further onto your sex and lift your hips into his mouth when Asra throws every fiber of his being into pushing you over the edge.

Your muscles clench and limbs quiver weakly and you cry out his name. “Oh, thank you,” you whimper, hands loosening their grip on his hair as you come onto his mouth and hand. “Thank you, master- ahh- _hah_ \- oh, master Asra, thank you, thank you, thank you.” You’re mumbling thoughtlessly, repeating your gratefulness even as your legs go slack and he’s peppering your cheeks with kisses.

Your head falls back onto the pillows as your surrounding sounds fade out as your ears dull with ringing. Stars swirl in your vision, and you sigh heavily.

Asra brushes stray strands of hair from your face and cups your face with one hand. “You’re stunning,” he whispers, despite the fact you’re a panting, sweat-shiny mess.

He’s on top of you, leaning on one arm. You feel his erection strain against your inner thigh, and he grunts a bit at the contact, but shows no indication of an intention to alleviate himself.

You brush your thigh against his cock through his boxers, and you feel your lust begin accumulating again when his purple eyes flutter.

His thumb caresses your cheekbone. “You’re- you’re tired, aren’t you?” Ever the romantic, worrying about your own stamina even when you can see the intense hunger in his eyes.

You bring his hand, dirtied with your slick, to your mouth. You suckle his fingers, never breaking eye contact with him. The pads of his fingers brush your teeth and you moan into it, sure to lick yourself clean off him.

You release his last finger with a pop of your lips and lick your lips like you just had a wonderful meal. “Not tired enough,” you chuckle.

Color is spread across his amber cheeks. “You… you don’t mind?” He was always so focused on your own pleasure he often forgot about himself. Which meant he also forgot just how much you loved worshipping every inch of him.

“Mmm…” You moan against his wrist. With your other hand, you stroke his erection through the cloth. You can feel his pre-cum leaking through. “No, I don’t.”

You guide his knee over you and he’s sitting over you now, cock eager against the fabric of his boxers. Your heart pounds, and you hungrily pull down his boxers to watch his length spring free.

You slide your hands up Asra’s golden-brown chest, taking a moment to admire him. His curls are hanging in his face, and the base of his hair shines with sweat. His chest is glistening, and you drag your nails lightly down his abdomen.

His heart is beating in time with yours. You feel it under your hand, and you press a lingering kiss to his pec. To where you know the mark of the magician lays hidden. The mark that symbolizes the heart you both now share. You trace it with soft fingers, and Asra looks utterly thrown and lovesick all over again.

You feel your heart pounding in excitement when you wiggle yourself out from under him and onto your stomach. His member is in front of your face, and you tease him for a moment with flicks of your tongue.

Asra’s hands fly to grip your hair. He finds fistfulls and he’s moving with you. With one hand resting against his hip bone and the other busy pawing at his balls, you lick wet lines up from the base of his cock.

Unlike Asra, you’re not one to take your time teasing. Sure, you enjoy it as much as the next person, but seeing your lover’s eyes roll back as you dedicate yourself to him is much, much more satisfying.

You grow tired of open mouthed kisses up his length, and without warning, plunge your entire mouth down onto him. Your lips reach to the base of his cock, nose pushing against his lower navel. Asra lets out a choked gasp at the sudden sensation, and you move your tongue around him before you begin to bob your head up and down.

You slide your hand from his hip to caress his firm ass, and you push him even further into your mouth with a sharp pinch to his cheek. The tip of his cock pokes the back of your throat, and you make a strangled choking noise that makes worry flash across Asra’s face. You reassure him by releasing him for a moment, only to lather him with your spit and dive back down.

Asra whispers praises under his breath and you soak them up like a song, restoring your strength from how worn out he had made you just minutes ago. He had to work for your moans. You, however, got harmonies spilling from him with ease. Every moan is a symphony on its own, turning you on an infinite amount more. You suspect he played it up sometimes to drive you wild, knowing how much you enjoy hearing how you made him feel.

You savor the little, breathless laughs between moans Asra makes as you heartily eat him up with a groan as he sinks nails into the soft of your ass. You feel his cock twitch in your mouth, grazing the roof of your mouth. His eyebrows knit together and he’s muttering all the while how good you’re doing. Then, a devious idea strikes genius in you. And you take your mouth off him completely.

Asra stills for a moment, eyes questioning you as he runs a hand through your hair. You give an innocent look and take one of his balls in your mouth and suck. His confusion is forgotten when you take him in your hand and stroke him, albeit slowly. An impish smirk curls across your lips as you press soft kisses up his pelvis. Asra is none the wiser to your plan, at least not yet.

You worshipped all of Asra like he had been hand-sculpted by the gods themselves and lovingly sent down on earth to you. It was almost too much for your whole heart to contain. So, you channel that reverence into pleasing him, with an ulterior motive of revenge for delaying for gratification.

A low hum echoes in Asra’s throat as he pushes his hips into your slow moving hand to encourage your motions. You didn't have the same dominance as him to scold him, so instead you nip at the flesh around his hip bone and suck up a hickey.

You take notice of your growing hunger for him becoming almost unbearable as you love every inch of his body up and down. Asra’s hips twist into your hand and you stop stroking to tease his tip. You grip his hips with both hands softly, but firmly, and flick your tongue out like a snake, licking little circles on the head of his cock.

By now, you figure Asra has caught onto your game. You’ve never taken so long to get him off, what with how impatience courses through your veins. But you’re determined to edge him just this once, and he seems to play along as he strokes your hair while you toy with him.

You let your tongue run flat up his shaft from his balls and wrap your warm lips around the head. You fondle his balls with a hand, and you see Asra grind his jaw. You rake nails down his ass to the side of his thigh as you quicken your pace and swallow him down to the base. Asra lets out a satisfied groan, unaware just how long you plan to keep this up. His hips buck slight into your mouth, and you feel his cock’s muscles tense as he nears his climax. A moan is cut abrupt when you suddenly pull your mouth from him with a wet ‘ _pop_ ’.

You glance up to see the raw, lust-hazed look in Asra’s eyes glaring back down at you. You open your mouth, about to engulf him again, but you fake him out, and instead kiss the tip of his throbbing erection. You pepper kisses down to his balls, and again suck one into your mouth wetly and play with the other one with a hand.

Satisfaction pools in your core when you see Asra bite his lip and hear a low growl resonate in his throat. He’s stopped muttering his praise, but you’ll take its absence kindly when you hear him beg. Until he gives in, you keep your movements achingly slow.

Filthy sounds are the only thing that can be heard. Your pace picks up again, and just as he was about to fall over the edge into his own denied pleasure, you slow down to a frustrating, core-rotting speed. You take great delight in hearing a dissatisfied groan escape your lover when you pull your mouth back to just the tip of his cock.

You’re oblivious Asra’s patience has ultimately snapped, licking his head with a flat tongue in blissful ignorance. His fingers tighten in your hair and take a rough hold in those fistfulls. For a moment, you chalk it up to mere frustration, until you realize he’s holding your head in place.

Asra thrusts into your throat aggressively, using his fists of your hair to move your mouth up and down on him. Your nails are sunk into his hips, groaning and gagging every time his cock touches your uvula as your eyes water. He’s moaning and swearing with stuttering movements, your name rolling off his tongue over and over.

Asra cums with a primal grunt reverberating in his throat, groaning as you taste his sweet seed fill your mouth. His cock is pushed to the very back of your throat, and your eyes are pricked with tears as you focus your breathing through your nose. He pulls out of your mouth with a shuddering exhale when the last of his cum has been released into your mouth. His white eyelashes flutter in soft satisfaction, and he fixes his gaze on you.

You gasp for air and swallow his seed thickly. It’s as sweet as ever from all the exotic fruit he eats, with a touch of saltiness. You blink up at him, and a tear rolls down your cheek.

Asra makes a soft noise and combs a hand softly through your hair and wipes the tear with a thumb. “I didn't hurt you, did I?”

You swallow, and shake your head. Your throat is dry. “No, I just…”

He lifts your chin up with his index finger and thumb and leans down to you. “Just thought you could get me to beg, like you do?” You turn your head away a little, and he tuts. “I think you need to be reminded of your place again, my love.”

First, he passes you a glass of water. It’s cold, and you're grateful. He lifts it to your lips, your own hands still shaking weakly. You gulp about half before you stop, letting out a small sigh. Asra sets the glass down on the bedside table, and his mischievous look returns immediately.

“Lay on your back,” he orders, and you obey without question, rolling over.

He grabs you by the calves and pulls you forward closer to him. You let out a surprised squeal, and he smirks. Your back is flat on the mattress now, and Asra’s cock seems to have not softened in the slightest at his release.

You lock him with a stubborn pout, but he only gives your thigh a smack in response. You bite back a little whimper. Asra wets a finger and runs it up and down your entrance. You flex your toes in anticipation.

“You want this, don’t you?” His eyes match yours with greedy hunger. He’s pumping his cock ready for you, coating it with the new pre-cum leaking out as he drinks you in.

You nod eagerly, a whine building in your throat. The tips of your fingers reach for his arm and you lightly brush them against his skin encouragingly.

Asra tilts his head at you. “Use your words,” he reminds you.

You’re far too hungry now to hold back. You find yourself begging for him again. “Please…” you whimper. He blinks, and you elaborate. “ _Please_ , fuck me, master. I want it, I want you so bad, master.”

“Say it again,” he growls in your ear.

You fix him with wide, pleading eyes. “Please, _master_.” You remember when he told you not to call him that. He said it was beneath you. Now, you _are_ beneath him, and his pupils are so dilated they threaten to swallow his amethyst eyes whole.

“Again.”

“Master.”

“ _Again_.”

“Mast- _AHH!_ ”

He thrusts into you without warning, right to the hilt, cutting you off with a choked cry. He buries his nose into your neck and nips at the flushed flesh there. Hickies have already started to bloom red and purple where he left them earlier. The feeling of Asra filling you so completely after craving it for so long makes your head spin.

How he manages to be passionately sweet and electrifyingly rough with you floors you every time. Asra uses a thumb to toy with you as he pumps inside of you and you squeal at the stimulation.

He stops, thinking it’s too much for you, but you grab his wrist harshly and bring his hand back to your sex. He resumes his work, and you let your head fall back in delight. Every one of your cries and moans seems to imbue Asra with renewed vigor, every pump hitting you in just the right place, successfully lighting your body on fire.

Asra lifts a leg up onto his shoulder and pulls you closer to him. He kisses your ankle softly, and with the new angle, manages to hit deeper inside of you.

You grip Asra’s wrist, searching for something to hold onto. He pulls away to lace his fingers into yours, and you squeeze when he whispers something foreign, but endearing, from the way he says it. It feels like you’ve waited forever for him to be inside of you, and your feral hunger is the consequence of that impatience.

He’s moving with long, deep strokes, and you’re already a babbling mess. His cock is just a _little_ too big, but his hands are thumbing through your hair and you melt with every thrust. His eyes are cast in shadow as he caresses your face in his hand, and you can see his enjoyment every time you cry his name.

Asra’s moving in and out, leaving your hole entirely before plunging into you all over again. You pull him down by the rope of his necklace, greedily meeting his lips. You shove your tongue in his mouth and moan into him as he grinds his hips against yours.

The kiss does nothing to quiet your cries, feeling yourself quiver around him. Asra’s breaths are growing uneven and shallow. He’s muttering his praise and you drink it up like water, and you’ve been in a desert for days.

Asra’s teeth clamp onto the sensitive skin in the crook of your neck as his thrusts grow more and more desperate. You arch your hips up into him and he croons into you with a moan. He’s murmuring sweet nothings that mean everything to you with every jerky thrust. You know, even though he’s desperately trying not to lose himself in the pleasure, Asra is still solely focused on pleasing you as his teeth continue scraping against your puffed hickies.

Sweat beads on Asra’s forehead and you hold him where he is buried in the crook of your neck, breathing in your musk. He bites harder and you cry out, squirming under him.

You rock yourself up into him to compensate and you feel his thrusts shorten as he reaches the abyss of climax, keeping his movements deep inside you.

“I- I’m close,” Asra informs you with a slight stammer. His white eyelashes flitter as he continues to push father inside of you where you could only dream your own fingers could reach.

You pull him in by the arm. “Please cum in me,” you beg. “I want it in me, master, please.”

You feel him twitch inside you at your pleas, and you hold him tight against you. Asra pumps inside of you a few more times, pounding you further into the mattress as he buries his cock inside of you to the hilt, wild and erratic.

You feel Asra’s magic lick at yours. It’s tentative, testing, and you eagerly let your magic meet his. Asra gasps audibly and you feel his thrusts increase in intensity. Your auras blend wonderfully, like they were meant to be one. Spots dance across your eyes and you can feel what the other feels. You’re tight around him, pulsing and quivering, while Asra continues pumping.

“Oh, _gods_ ,” he groans, and he tugs at a fistful of your hair. You keen into it, his hot breath panting on your neck. You feel his cum spill inside you, warm and thick, as you feel yourself tighten around his pulsating cock to keep his seed from leaking out.

Asra is loud. He’s loud because he loves it, and knows the more he moans the more it arouses you. Asra pulls out, and you feel his river of cum stream out of you. You reach a finger down to between your legs where the mix of cum and your own slick has pooled together. You curl your finger and bring it to your lips, sucking both of your juices off your digit while making steely eye contact with Asra.

His eyes dance, and he leans both hands on your propped up knees. “Hmm, I should probably clean you up, shouldn’t I?” Asra says, shuffling backwards.

You think he’s going to fetch a warm washcloth, but then his head swoops down to between your legs and his mouth is on your sex again.

“Wha-” you start, but you’re cut off by your own moans of pleasure. You hadn't even noticed your arousal pooling again until Asra is lapping at the mix of your juices. He pushes two fingers inside of you and arches them against a sweet spot.

Warm cum floods out and Asra licks it up earnestly into his waiting mouth. He fixes you with lusty, hooded eyes as he purses his lips against you. The sight of him eating up his own seed from out of you sends a hot spark to your core and you quiver.

He plunges his tongue inside of you while his talented fingers dance over your sex without pause. Your throat is hoarse as you moan and whimper and Asra chases the taste of you once more.

You thrust your hips into his mouth and he meets you there without scolding you for searching his touch out. He moves his tongue in circles and you feel your heat rising.

“M- master,” you pant, thighs shaking in his gentle but firm hold. You choke back your feeble cries of pleasure, your wave growing higher and higher and so close to cresting. You clamp a hand over your mouth, but Asra tears it away.

“Let me hear you,” he whispers eagerly. All of his energy pours into making that wave of release wash over you. His tongue licks clean lines up your sex and he swipes over a ridged sweet spot that makes you moan high-pitched. He focuses his attention there, crooking his tongue into you with increased suckling and lapping.

Your resolve diminishes and you tense the muscles in your thighs to push into Asra’s warm mouth. You feel him smirk against you in victory as he hungrily slurps up the sweet honey of his hard work, your moans a testimony to his success. You let out an exhausted sigh and your legs fall loosely, panting with tired bliss.

Asra collapses next to you to brush your hair from your sweat slicked forehead. Affection flares brightly in his amethyst eyes and it almost blinds you.

“What did I ever do to deserve you?” sighs Asra, pressing his nose into your neck softly.

You brush your hand up his toned arm. “You didn’t have to do anything,” you murmur. “You just have me.”

Asra hums, regarding you with a sleepy look. “Tired enough now?”

You lightly smack his shoulder, and he smirks. “And both thirsty and hungry now. You sure know how to work up my appetite.”

Asra clicks his tongue and slides off the bed. He passes you the half-finished cup of water and you gladly gulp the rest of it down. You smack your lips and sigh, falling back onto the creased bed sheets. You hear Asra shuffling towards the pumpkin bread he bought and the paper crinkles as he unwraps it.

There’s a long pause. “Love?” Asra calls.

You stifle a yawn. “Yes?”

“The pumpkin bread’s gone cold.”

**Author's Note:**

> this took me longer than i care to admit because i kept getting TOO into it


End file.
